La aventura de Ramiro
by batiluca27
Summary: al igual que en mis otras historias los avisos estan dentro


La aventura de Ramiro

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

En esta historia nombrare a los personajes mas todo será contado por Ramiro al igual que en la historia anterior redactare en presente pero refiriéndome al pasado y os digo por anticipado que voy a hacer una tercera recopilación y que no voy a crear capítulos.

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth,Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena, Ramiro,Dana, Darío.

Ramiro: Ya a pasado cinco años de la muerte de mi padrino, del director de la escuela y de la época oscura también ha pasado un año desde la muerte de toya y el rencuentro de mi verdadera familia os contare que paso después de que me separe e mis amigos que se fueron para el resto del verano a hacer sus cosas yo me quede en el campamento mestizo para aprender a controlar mi naturaleza de dios también me divertí mucho cuando la boda de Darío y Laia me entere que Dina y Leo les esta hiendo bien con los meta y que ahora sabían mas trucos de combate y que regresarían pronto para celebrar el nuevo año y estar conmigo el día de recibir la carta del siguiente curso y comprar los materiales que necesitaríamos para las clases y que los gemelos tenían nuevas bromas para hacer yo sabía que yo me salvaría ya que el mismo dios fue el que me dio el don para las bromas.

Suspiro…

En fin mejor continuo estamos finalizando el año viejo y mañana estaríamos iniciando el nuevo año y todos estábamos jugando y celebrando hasta la hora de las campanadas después de terminar y hacer el desorden ayudamos a limpiar y después vi que Dario iba a ir dormir en el sofá y Laia en la cama asi que le pregunte por la mera curiosidad el por qué y ella me contesto que fue un acuerdo del compromiso entonces lo entendí y deje el tema en paz Y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté y me fui a bañarme , vestirme, ponerme la pokebola de mi Eón , coger a mi serpiente tricefalica la cual se enrosco mi cintura, mi varita y mi lechuza después baje a la sala a leer entonces me encontré con Leo, Dina y los gemelos cosa que se me hizo raro porque habían ido a ver a sus familias Leo lo entiendo era porque su madre le amenazo dándole la llave y Dina porque iba recoger sus cosas y por lo visto se trajo a su hermano y creo que hasta las dos maletas en fin ellos era por eso pero los gemelos no lo entiendo y antes que pudiera preguntar vi a la pareja de semidiós y maga vestidos seguido por Scam, Francisco(quienes dijeron que llamaron a sus familias cosa que es cierto) mi pokemon y al que le acaricie la cabeza y al ver al grupo veían que iba ase una larga conversación así que les indique la sala y todos estuvieron de acuerdo entonces cuando nos acomodamos yo hice la pregunta de millón la cual contesto primero Dina contándonos que ellos a partir de ahora estaban emancipados debido a que ayer ella fue a juicio y ella gano gracias a Bruce y las pruebas de heridas físicas de los dos en realidad además de que su madre le había dejado dos bóvedas de oro la cual viene bien para los útiles de su hermano y ella yo le dije que había escuchado eso mientras dormía entonces lo recordó que estamos vinculados por el juramento además le dije que ellos pueden quedarse con nosotros y ella asintió porque era lo contaron que no tuvieron una buena visita porque sus hermanos mayores estuvieron en casa con sus mujeres haciendo mamadas y más cosas luego les visito el ministro que les envía lo que el director les dejo pero nosotros dijimos que nosotros abriríamos lo que nos dejó con ellos y bueno eso es lo que dijeron el último en contestar fue Leo que a el le fue bien que cuando llego vio a su madre y le dijo que ahora eligió su camino pero que el seria alguien de quien estaría orgulloso y que ella le dijo que si era lo que quería ella le apoyaría pero que quería un favor y era que fuera feliz y que la visitara cuando pudiera y si a ella le pasaba algo que el tendría su casa el dinero y que estaba orgullosa porque no iba a ser esclavo de nadie y lo que ella no sabe es que esta en lo cierto después de eso fue al callejón Diagon para ir al banco y luego compre un helado, una nueva escoba y un dragón pequeño el que llamo osai cuando acabaron decidimos ver lo que el director entonces lo pusimos encima de la mesa para poder leer esto sin interrupciones le pedimos a Dario que se fuera a dar un paseo el lo entendió y le un beso a Laia y salió y cogí la hoja que dice para mis alumnos más confiables y mi nuevo legado. Aquí os cuento y preparo para el nuevo año pero al mismo tiempo para la vida. Después de leer eso me estremecí y no fui el único los demás también entonces le di la historia a Sergio y esperamos a que acabara de leer y continúe leyendo entonces ahora que ya sabéis parte de mi historia aquí comienza mi repartición pero os advierto que empezare con el pequeño hice una pausa para asimilar esto último y entonces Sergio pregunto por qué estaba en el testamento de alguien que el no conoció y todos nos preguntamos lo mismo así que le dije que si esta tiene que ser por algo bueno y a veces hay misterios que no tienen respuesta y si la tiene algunas veces es mejor no saberlo el entendió y entonces me hizo el gesto de que continuará y los demás querían que lo hiciera así que cumplí a su petición.

Y el testamento decía para Sergio sé que te preguntaras porque te puse en mi testamento pues te lo explicare de forma simple es porque aunque tú no me conozcas yo a ti si es porque yo era tu padrino y era el guardián de un grupo de personas que son especiales para mi que eran mi familia, yo sé que tú eres un pequeño que vivirá una vida llena de aventuras y por eso te dejo mi varita mágica y no te preocupes nadie te la podrá robar una vez la recibas se quedara contigo pero aun asi tienes que conseguir una propia también después de leer aquello le di la varita y continúe con Dina quien me dijo que fuera directo entonces le dije lo que le deje que era una caja de cosas mágicas los gemelos se rieron y ella busco algo dentro del regalo que le dieron mientras que yo leo y me sorprendí cuando leí de la caja al igual que la varita tampoco se la pueden robar entonces vi a los gemelos entonces intervine y dije que quería terminar todos concordaron Leo recibió un des iluminador, los gemelos recibieron material del deporte mágico Laia recibió un libro de historias y dentro tenía un mensaje para ella Francisco recibió un huevo de fénix , Scam recibió un pensadero eso es útil para liberar la mente pero si se piensa bien puede servir como portal y finalmente me fije que en lo que quedaba más a mí me parecían útiles pero no en este momento leí el mensaje y vi que nadie podría robarnos los objetos que nos han entregado después de eso les pregunte si no les importaba que yo fuera el que guardarse el testamento de nuestro director y ellos dijeron que no les importaba ya que era lo único que les quedaba de el una vez fue una figura paterna un gran hombre que los supo guiar y en eso les di la razón porque el me ayudo cuando me sentía pedido en el dolor de la perdida de padrino y también para salir adelante con mis poderes después todos nos dimos cuenta que nos quedamos en nuestros recuerdos entonces me fui aguardar el testamento junto con el de mi padrino y volví con los demás y hablamos con todos los demás hasta vimos la hora y no lo podíamos creer era la hora de almorzar y vimos que todos nos saltamos una comida y vimos a Alfred Y mi abuela Sally nos llamaron a comer después salimos a entrenar un poco y después volvimos a cenar e irnos a la camas estuvimos en eso durante un tiempo hasta que llego el día de las carta de Hogwarts en la cual venia lo del tema de los perfectos que tenían que guiar a los de primero hasta las respetivas salas entre otras cosas también si hay cambios en las materias entonces hacemos lo de siempre esperar la lechuza entonces llegaron las cartas entonces dejaron entrar a las lechuzas y vieron que se ubicaron frente a cada chico y todos cogieron la carta en la cual habían muchos cambios primero miraron la de primer año y vieron que les pedían lo de siempre pero no les pidieron libros luego miraron las de sexto pero vieron que ese grupo iba directo a séptimo pero no tenía sentido entonces abrí mi carta y ahí estaba la explicación de cómo era que lo harían ese año que solamente les pedía el material a los de primero porque ellos tenían que aprender a hacer pociones pero no les ponían libros porque se le asigna un tutor entre los alumnos también iban a tener un año diferente mientras solucionan lo de la época libre pero eso no significa que no seguirán habiendo reglas de siempre es todo por ahora firma la directora.

Entonces cuando vamos a ir por los útiles pregunto Sergio nosotros le dijimos que mañana porque nos toca hacer maleta y yo tengo que ir a buscar a la diosa de la misma Sergio pregunto por qué y yo le conteste que era porque yo necesito el glamour y el lo entendió entonces me fui al encuentro de ella y vi que me esperaba me dijo que ella había visto todas las escuelas y todas habían hecho lo mismo y que esta vez iban a estar los alumnos me dijo que tuviera cuidado y me puso de nuevo el mismo glamour y me explico que me devolvía el mio porque era parte mía y me dijo que lo tendría de regreso dentro de 24 horas ósea mañana después me despedí y fui a casa a hacer el baúl pero me de camino me encontré con una bandada de skarboris atacando a un pokemon de color negro con rojo al verlo asi me dolía porque era un bebe entonces le dije a Adan que atacara con un lanzallamas bajo nivel cuando se fueron vi que era un zorua y tenía razón era un bebe decidí que me lo quedaría le pedi el favor a adan que lo curara u que después invocara a Arcreus porque quería el permiso para volverlo inmortal tras hacerlo el me dijo que desde bebe ya tenia el permiso y me dijo que lo mejor era que guardara a Adan y el me llevaría a casa para yo hacer el baúl al llegar vieron que tenía al bebe zorua en mis brazos más dijeron que se alegran que este ahí y que fuera a hacer mi baúl mientras le daban de comer al pequeño pokemon yo asentí agradecí al dios pokemon y me fui a hacer el baúl mientras Alfred y Abuela Sally iban a hacer eso para mi hacer el baúl era llevarme casi todo y ellos lo sabían asi que lo que hice fue minimizar los regalos excepto los que me dejo el director y ponerlos dentro de una caja que va al fondo del baúl lo siguiente que pongo son los papeles importantes que van dentro del libro que hagrid me dio que además es intocable para los demás lo siguiente que puse fueron las cosas de bromas que me dio el mismísimo dios de estas también una imagen echa por los mismísimos tres dioses era especial porque me permite ir donde quiera y volver a donde debía estar después guarde a mi leal escoba ,un botiquín que me habían dejado en la cama y toda mi ropa exceptuando la de mañana y el pijama cuando acabe me cambie al pijama puse mi ropa dentro de una bolsa aparte dentro de mi baúl desenrosque a mi tricelafica serpiente de mi cintura saque Adan de su pokebola , también a Rafael fuera de su jaula le conté que tendríamos un nuevo integrante en el grupo y no quería que le hiciera daño entonces vi que solo asintió le acaricie sus plumas he hice un canguro para poner los objetos que me regalaron también a mi amiga rupestre ,mi varita, los elemento de herencia de mi padrino y de mi adorado director y luego baje a buscar algo de picar recoger a zorua e ir a la cama entonces vi al grupo de semidioses y mi hermano que también fue creado por los tres dioses pero de forma diferente y preguntaron de donde vino ese bebe de zorua entonces yo les conte la historia y me creyeron entonces y lo dejaron en paz.

Alfred me dijo que me hizo un mercado para que yo me lo llevara y fije que me compro una mini nevera pero me dijo que esta era especial debido a que podía llevarla dentro de mi baúl y funcionaba con luz pero también con magia adema de que se recarga periódicamente me dijo que nadie la podía robar porque tenia mucha protección y que la colocara dentro de mi baúl ahora y le hice caso asi acabo mi noche a zorua le puse de nombre Lepanto y después de eso me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y vi a todos mis amigos animales que estaban esperando a que me levante para cogerlos y vi que estaban ansiosos vi que era las cinco y cuarto de la mañana y la verdad es que ya no tengo sueño asi que me baño me visto cojo a todos mis amigos y les doy de comer y espero a que acaben de comer para luego guardarlos e ira desayunar para ir a la casa grande donde cogeríamos el taxi que nos llevaría al callejón Diagon para ir al banco y luego comprar los materiales. Mis amigos acabaron de comer y los guarde a cada uno donde pensé hacerlo y cuando acabe fui abajo a leer hasta que los otros estuvieran listos para comer e irnos.

Desde aquí os resumiré todo lo demás de mi historia

Después de comprar todo el material descansamos en tres escobas porque al siguiente día nos iríamos a la escuela porque queríamos ver

La celebración de los de primero y bueno empezar fue bien porque el hermano de Dina quedo en Griflindor y ella me había pedido que si le tocaba en esa casa fuera su padrino yo dije que si.

Se nos dijo lo de siempre dijeron los padrinos de un niño de primero tenia que estar al ajo y después nos dijeron que era hora de ir a las salas comunes desde luego el perfecto guía a los de primero que no están con padrinos vi que mi pequeño tenia duda y le negué y el lo pillo al vuelo luego que se fueron le dije que viniera conmigo a despedirse de su hermana y fuéramos ellos estaban esperando excepto Leo pero no me importaba el era un Slifering y se comporta como tal pero era para protegernos de sus ex compinches porque si averiguan que soy un dios liada parda asi que no el dia siguiente los de primero iban a aprender a volar eso era divertido y al mismo tiempo era importante saber hacerlo ese dia los de séptimo nos preparamos para hacer el extasis en octubre para luego tenerlo libre el resto de tiempo bueno no tan libre pero habrían distintas actividades.

En fin yo había acabado ya todos lo ejercicios de la prueba y pregunte si podía salir el profesor asintió y fui a fuera entonces vi que los de primero no habían conseguido pasar de esa parte entonces la maestra les dijo que tomaran un descanso y luego continuarían mi pequeño ahijado me pregunto porque no podía hacer lo que hizo la maestra entonces yo le explique el truquito para hacerlo le pedi que pusiera la escoba y hiciera los pasos despues vi que los reagruparon e hicieron el ejercicio otra vez esta vez todos lo consiguieron en fin yo fui donde Hagrid a esperar a mi ahijado y amigos y bueno hicimos todo y nos fuimos a la cama esta vez los meses pasaron volando y ya teníamos a nuestros invitados yo me hice amigo de los que son más confidentes y les hice firmar mi hoja de lealtad la cual aparecería en la copia de seguridad luego les contamos y ellos hicieron lo mismo la verdad era que se volvieron muy protectores conmigo por el secreto todo fue bien hasta que se tuvieron que ir pero a mi no me importaba porque tenía el vínculo y fue todo bien bueno casi porque acabo de recibir una visión por dioses esto no me gusta porque era buscar algo casi imposible era el regalo de cumpleaños para mi Padre Damian se me ocurio ir por un arma y bueno les dije a mis amigos y a lan directora y ella me dejo irme Viaje buscando todos los materiales y cuando los encontré se los di aun forjador quien me hizo la espada con funda y me hizo el favor de envolverlo luego regrese con moretones pero tuve el regalo listo asi que mi lo que hice fue enviar una carta con el regalo en Adan y luego baje al lago para salir de mi adrenalina pues me entere de que mi ahijado supero a todos en las materias y bueno fuimos a hosmededa y allí me encontré con mis dos amigos entonces me Fije que Leo señalaba a fuera fuimos y vimos mutantes los cuales vencimos en fin en la escuela me pasaron todas mis locuras luego me fui a donde los dioses para descansar pero no iba solo sino mi grupo y estamos viendo hacia el futuro el cual seria evitando peleas seguro mis Cinco hermanos me van a molestar en fin no me importa porque son mi gran familia y cada vez somos mucho mas unidos.


End file.
